


L'Appel du Vide

by DogStar19



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Hansla, Iceburns, Mild S&M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Frozen (2013), Prison, helsa, iceplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogStar19/pseuds/DogStar19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eternal Winter is over, Anna and Elsa can finally move on. But how? After all, Elsa has been making secret trips to the dungeon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His lips taste too good. She promised to give up. She promised but here she was against the wall, gasping for breath in between the long hard kisses they shared. His hands are everywhere at once, as hungry as his lips, and he grinds against her, illiciting moans that are sweet music to him. 

It has been months since the queen of Arendelle finally defeated Hans of the Southern Isles. Since then the lowly prince has been confined to the castle dungeons, having been disinherited and disowned by the royals of his home countries. She still remembers the first day. Just twenty four hours since the ordeal had been over, a newer, less tangible, darkness came to her. 

\---

As the door creaked open Hans reclined on the rotting wood bench that had become his bed. The room was visibly colder as Elsa entered, frost creeped across the floor, and the door slammed shut. 

"Do i disgust you so much, your highness?" He nodded to the icy crystals that now covered most of the room. "You hardly seem able to contain yourself." His voice was deep, lips caressing every word. Elsa's face hardened. He sounded like poisoned honey to her, ever so sweet but with malicious intent layered to it. 

The queen had sent a messenger to his family that morning. It may be days until they heard back, facts that she relayed in a voice that was restrained. 

The prince stood, moving as close as his restraints would allow. His face was about a foot from hers. Too close. But Elsa held his gaze unflinchingly, her eyes as cold as the frost that was now creeping up the far wall. 

"Good," he smirked. 

This man had done unspeakable things as far as she was concerned. Everything he did shook her. 

"Do you fear me, majesty?" His face was a picture of intrigue and a certain brand of madness. 

"In your dreams. You were right the first time. You disgust me, you deserve everything you get from here out." Her voice was even, unyielding perhaps, but her hands trembled as she clasped them behind her back. 

"Be assured, majesty, that will change. We are...alike, you and i." He paused, " You may even come to like me."

"That, i very much doubt" She turned on her heel, the ice retreated with her, the door slammed. The young prince was left to himself. 

When Elsa was finally within her chambers her breath was heavy. As though she had held it between the dungeon and here. Every word from his lips had caused a stir in her body. She had no clue why. It wasn't an attraction, more a slow burning, like hate, but, for lack of a better word, sensuous as well. 

Hans had been able to manipulate Anna easily. Was he trying again, with another sister? No, he wasn't so bold. 

Elsa calmed herself and continued on with her duties. 

\---

That evening she had been forced to bed early by Gerda, who knew Elsa would never retire to her chambers if not reminded every five minutes. 

Yet, she lay there, staring at the canopy above her bed. The clock chimed one. Too early. Too late. Since her encounter with Hans that morning, Elsa had managed to distract herself with work. Trade relations, signing trearoes with those who remained from other countries, even playing with Anna and Olaf for a while. Gerda and Kai had been afronted by the mess they made of the dining room with their snowball fight. 

Those eyes. 

Green. But indescribable otherwise. They looked through her, piercing her soul with some mixture of contempt and pleasure. Elsa threw back the covers and grabbed her house coat from the chair by the bureau, stumbling as she made her way to the door. When she reached for the knob, she stopped. _Gloves, Elsa._ The queen turned and picked up a pair of short, sky blue gloves from the desk. She wore these while working, long gloves could be so impractical sometimes. 

Once the gloves were on the blonde opened the door slowly, peeking her head around it to check for any guards or, god forbid, Gerda. Her feet sounded far too loud as she tiptoed down the corridor. _This is silly,_ Elsa thought as she passed the doors to the ball room, _I'm the queen._ And yet, she continued on her way, turning to go down the stairs. The dungeons were cold at this time of night, but Elsa felt no sympathy for the prisoner. But then...why was she here?

"Who's there?" The voice was gruff, a guard appeared, hand on his sheathed sword. When he saw Elsa, however, he bowed, before standing at attention against the wall. 

"I would like to see the prisoner. Alone." Her new reputation as The Ice Queen made it easier in these situations. 

"Y-your majesty, my orders, he's dange-"

She cut him off, raising her hand. "I am more than capable of protecting myself." 

The guard gulped, nodding before handing her the cell's key and bowing once more. "And, guard," he turned, "No one is to hear of this visit. No one." Again, he nodded, continuing to walk up the stairs. 

Elsa's fingers fumbled with the key and lock, the heavy mortice turning loudly. She entered, head up, shoulders back. Grace came easy, control did not, and so a puff of snowflakes fluttered from each hand as she clenched and unclenched them. 

Hans was snoring softly on his wooden bench, a sack-cloth draped across his back, barely covering his torso. The young queen heaved a deep breath and reached down, shaking the man from his slumber. 

The green eyes shot open, and in barely a second the traitor prince was on his feet, clearly startled and ready to defend himself. Elsa stepped back, giving him some space. He stood in prisoner's clothes, as thin as the sack cloth blanket, and likely more uncomfortable. His chest heaved as the fear induced adrenaline subsided. The loose shirt showed his chest, his fair skin obscured by a smattering of reddish hair. 

Elsa caught herself staring and cleared her throat, returning to look at those eyes. They were wide in the darkness, though she could still see the tint of green in them, soft, like the forest that lay on the outskirts. Again she found herself looking a little too hard, brought back to reality when he spoke. 

"I suppose you've come to gawk, highness?" His voice was all malice, none of the suave prince left in it, the words seemed to penetrate Elsa, in the same way that his eyes did. 

Despite the shock he somehow caused her, the young woman stepped forward. Her expression was of sympathy, an apology that went unspoken. His face hardened, brows furrowed and jaw set. 

Suddenly he pulled her to him, lips crushing against hers, he held her there as she struggled against his touch. His lips were too inviting, she almost gave in, almost kissed back. Almost lost. 

And then he was agaist the wall, icy shackles holding his arms in place. Hans watched her, his eyes half closed, a smirk pulling at his lips. Elsa seemed on the verge of tears, pulling her house coat tight around her, affronted by his behaviour. 

"Let us pray that the Southern Isles send their response soon. Because i will not have you stay here when you act in such a...in such a manner. Goodnight, Hans."

She left the room and locked the door before de-icing the traitor. "Good night... _Elsa_." The way he said her name sent shivers through the ice queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is shaken by the events of her short visit to Hans. She employs the help of another royal to befriend Anna.

Elsa was furious. She has returned to her room, pacing back and forth at the foot of her bed. That man, that wretched traitor of a man had kissed her. _Her_. The ice queen. The nerve of him. Who did he think he was anyway? No one. No one at all, and yet he kisses her like an equal.

Stopping in her tracks, Elsa brought a gloved hand to her lips. He had _kissed_ her. The thought filled her head for a moment. No one had ever _kissed_ her before. Thirteen years of isolation did not put her in a position for such _frivolities_ , even if they did, Elsa knew better. Kissing was for those who courted, couples in relationships, people who were to marry. Not monsters with ice powers.

She sat at the writing desk, a ledger open in the centre. The lines were full of little calculations and notes, she studied them intently, head in hands, before picking up a pencil.

As a child and, later, a teen, the queen of Arendelle had used tasks such as reading and arithmetic to distract herself. Making note of how many roses were on one buch in the gardens below her window, or simply picking numbers and putting them into equations. Her father had brought some of the best tutors in for her benefit, and Elsa found that when she put her mind to stories or mathematics that she was less likely to have an "accident".

On the day of her coronation her equations had been the only thing to help with her powers. Had she not been finding the answer to 593×17 then disaster may have come that much sooner.

Elsa's hand crumpled up the page and threw her pencil at the far wall after just a few moments of trying to work out the question.

Hans was in her head. So much so that even trying to work through it was too hard. The queen gave an undignified groan of exasperation and retrieved the pencil before beginning again.

\---

"Your majesty?"

Gerda was shaking the young queen by the shoulder, attempting to rouse her. The blonde woman jolted and groaned sleepily at the housekeeper.

"What?" Came the groggy voice of the monarch.

"Come now, your highness, you've already missed breakfast. There is much to do." Gerda was pottering around now, preparing clothes and coaxing her ward to stand.

"Have a maid bring me a cup of strong, dark coffee. I shall attend my first meeting on time, do not worry, Gerda. I shall dress myself." Elsa picked up the rather lovely dress that had been placed on the bed and set about getting changed."Who am i to see first today?"

\---

The day went quickly enough. Once again, Elsa spent her time in the office signing treaties and working out agreements with the final few dignitaries that remained.

Corona, thought it lay across the sea instead of on Arendelle's borders, had sent their infamous lost princess, and her husband, the thief. While Elsa was not one for their usual shenanigans(she, like most people, had heard of their grand adventure), the pair had been perfectly professional, for the most part. 

Elsa decided, given the princess Rapunzel's bubbly personality and excitable disposition, to invite them for dinner that evening. Perhaps Anna would enjoy the company of someone more her speed for a change. 

While it could not be helped, Elsa was not the best socially, even when having a conversation with her own sister she was easily lost. With a little bit of luck the two princesses would become friends, and that was one less thing for Elsa to worry about. 

\---

Picking at her dinner with a fork, Elsa glanced at the clock once again. Seven o'clock. She shook herself internally and ate a mouthful of potato. 

Anna and Rapunzel had immediately gelled. It was something Elsa was proud to be witness to. Her sister had asked Rapunzel and Eugene, her husband, to retell the story of how they met, and now, after some persuasion, the brunette was standing, frying pan in hand, jumping and acting out how she had threatened "Flynn Ryder". 

It would have been brilliant, but Elsa was firmly focused between her plate and the grandfather clock on the otherside of the room. Hans was on her mind once more. While the day's activities had chased all thoughts of the traitor prince from her head, she now found that it was impossible not to think about him. 

His eyes, even in the faint moonlight those eyes drew her gaze. As she recalled he had been flawless for the most part, every bit a prince, even if he was the thirteenth son, he walked like he was the first. Even his expressions matched that of a future monarch. Or so she had thought. When he had jumped to his feet the previous night, his stance, his expression, those eyes. He was a wild man. Not disheveled, but still, she had seen this side of him, not a cold killer, nor a smooth prince, but a man with no more to lose. 

And then his lips. She could still feel them pressed to hers if she thought about it.

"Elsa! Can you believe that?!"

The blonde woman jumped but recovered quickly, pulling a smile onto her face. "It does sound impossible."

Anna's face contorted in confusion, Rapunzel looked a little downtrodden all of a sudden. 

Eugene raises an eyebrow and came to her rescue. "I know i'm no gem, but somebody's gotta love me, right?"

Anna and Rapunzel giggled and returned to the story while Elsa continued to play with her food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer is 10, 081. 
> 
> This is a little more of an introspective chapter, we see more of Elsa's thoughts and such, but not a lot physically happens. The next chapter will(hopefully) be the opposite.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. So many tropes(crushed lips etc.). 
> 
> Anyways, this is a bit of a side thing i think, but if i get a good response i may begin writing this regularly.


End file.
